Aura Academy
by country-grl20
Summary: Genetic research had been making many breakthroughs in the past 30 years, looking through all of the genes that comprised the human body. In discovering how each gene affected the body, one scientist came across a gene that was grouped in with the extra-sensory genes and he stumbled upon an anomaly. The gene literally glowed, thus earning the nickname, "Aura Gene".
1. Chapter 1

Humans are wondrous creatures. Evolution has made leaps and bounds since the days of the cavemen and the age of technology had arrived. Along with the modern age came the research into how humans came to be. Genetic research had been making many breakthroughs in the past 30 years, looking through all of the genes that comprised the human body. In discovering how each gene affected the body, one scientist came across a gene that was grouped in with the extra-sensory genes and he stumbled upon an anomaly. It had a glow about it. The gene literally glowed, thus earning the nickname, "Aura Gene."

But while everyone had this Aura Gene, it only glowed when it was active. In most people, the gene lay dormant, never to awake. The people who did have the active gene didn't really know what to expect, it was untouched ground that they were entering. So they set up schools for the youngsters to learn about their Aura Gifts, whatever they may be, in an environment that wouldn't judge them and treat them differently. This is where we will meet our main character, Katerina Ivanov, who has been persuaded by her old brother to join Aura Academy for her own good…..

In the world of Psychic Academy, using characters from Beyblade, plus a few of my own OC's.

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing from either Psychic Academy or Beyblade, only my plot, original ideas and my OC's.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Soft, slightly curled honey strands floated in the air as the wind picked them up and played with them. Sharp, deep, ever green eyes danced about, taking in the environment around them.

"Hi, are you new?"

The petite figure spun around, eyes wide in alarm. What she saw took her anxiety down a notch, but she was still wary.

Golden eyes looked at her both knowingly and apologetically. "I didn't mean to scare you, you just looked so lost." Black strands of hair framed the golden orbs, making them stand out even more.

"I-It's ok." The girl stuttered, her heart calming down as the seconds ticked by.

"I'm Ray, Ray Kon. This is my fourth year here at Aura Academy, I'm a senior now. What's your name?" He offered, trying to calm the girl down with some small talk. He felt bad for scaring her earlier.

"Kat. I mean Katerina Ivanov." She corrected herself.

Ray nodded, smiling. "Katerina then. What year are you?"

"I'm in my junior year." She responded, calming down quicker now that he was being so nice and kind. Ray gave her a shocked look, but quickly shook it off.

"Do you need help getting to your first class?" Ray offered seeing her schedule and a map of campus in her hands.

"What? Oh, yes please." Kat nodded as she handed her schedule to him.

Ray took it and started listing them off in his head, instantly memorizing it. "You have Aura History and Government with Ms York for first Period. She's pretty cool, but you'll have to learn a lot of numbers and statistics." Kat nodded along with his description. "Then you have gym with Mr Gorbachov. He's awesome, but be warned that there will be a lot of rope climbing and he has a habit of sneaking up on you." Ray chuckled. "And I'm-"

_Ding….Dong…. Ding…Dong._

"Crap, thats the bell, we have to get going or we will be late. I'll drop you off at your first class." Ray said quickly, giving Kat her schedule back and turning to run to the main building. "You coming?" He shouted over his shoulder, looking back to see her frozen there.

Kat shook herself out of her thoughts and nodded, running to catch up to him.

* * *

"Here you are." Ray said effortlessly, even though they had just ran the entire length of the school. "Aura History. Well I have to run so that I'm not late either, see you later Katerina!" He called as he took of running again.

Kat smiled. "It's Kat!" She called after him. Ray pumped a fist in the air, an indication that he had heard and Kat giggled. She then calmed her laughter and opened the door to her classroom, walking in. She glanced around as the other students were also looking around, making small talk with the people sitting next to them. She made her way to an empty seat in the back of the room and sat down, placing her backpack next to her seat.

"Hi, I'm Mariah Wong, what's your name?" A sweet voice asked from her right.

Kat turned to see that she had sat herself next to a girl with bright pink hair and the same golden eyes as Ray. "Katerina Ivanov. Nice to meet you Mariah." Kat smiled. "Ummmm how long have you been here?"

"This year is my fourth year, why?" Mariah cocked her head to the side.

Kat shook her head. "Just curious, this being my first year and all. I don't really know what to expect."

"Well, you're in good hands." A confident voice said over her left shoulder. Kat turned around to see a tall girl gracefully flow into the desk behind her, her blue hair falling over her shoulder. "Marium Flores and you are?"

"Katerina Ivanov." Kat smiled nervously back, breaking eye contact quickly with the girl who had the same shade of green eyes as she did.

"Don't be so nervous." Marium smiled softly. "It's not so scary here."

Kat laughed guiltily. "Sorry, I just don't really know why I'm here now."

Mariah and Marium shared a confused glance. "You're here because your Aura manifested, right? You don't come here until that happens cause there is no need."

"Yea…..not in my case." Kat bit her lip.

The best friends were about to grill Kat for more info when their teacher walked in.

"Good Morning class." The teacher had orange-red hair and wasn't much older then her students in her mid-20's. "Another new school year is upon us and I expect you to work hard like you always do. My name is Emily York, but you will call me Ms York and this is Aura History and Government for 11th graders. Everyone in the right class?" Her light green eyes scanned the room. "Yes? Good, lets begin."

* * *

After an interesting story on the creation of the Aura Governing Body, Emily dismissed her class as the bell rung.

"What class do you have now?" Mariah asked Kat.

"Gym with Mr Gorbachov, You two?" Kat asked, feeling a little more comfortable now that she had a few 'friends'. The concept was still hard to grasp. She hadn't had many friends growing up.

"Same!" Mariah smiled, clapping her hands together.

"Dang, I have Genetics with Doc Tate." Marium rolled her eyes. "We always had classes together last year Riah."

"Aww poor poor Mar." Mariah pouted, then she laughed as Marium lunged at her, chasing her down the hall.

"They're crazy, you'll get used to it."

Kat spun around, caught off guard for the second time that morning.

Ruby eyes framed by chocolate locks widened. "Oh sorry. I do that a lot. Didn't mean to scare you, I'm Hilary Tatibane. Are you new? I haven't seen you around."

Kat took deep, calming breaths. "Yea, first year, Katerina Ivanov. You know Mariah and Marium?"

Hilary laughed. "Oh yea, past 3 years. We all came in at the same time, learned about our auras together. We're even rooming together this year, finally." She glanced at the clock in the hall. "Dang, we better get to class or we are going to be late."

"Ummm…." Kat bit her lip. "Where's the gym? Mariah kinda ran off without me."

Hilary laughed, rolling her eyes. "Stupid girl alright, head down this hall, take a left and you'll start seeing signs for the gymnasium. There is only one so you won't walk into the wrong one."

Kat nodded. "Thank you."

* * *

Kat bit her lip as she walked into the gym. Immediately everyone's eyes turned to her. She could tell this was an upperclass gym class and she was obviously the only new student. It wasn't too surprising….Aura Academy never had new students coming in after the 10th grade. Most came in between 4th and 9th grade until everyone graduated in 14th grade with a college degree. But here she was, a new 11th grade student with everyone's eyes on her.

"Oh my god Kat. I am so sorry!" Mariah squealed, making a bee-line to her new friend. "Marium and I get into it sometimes and I totally forgot that you don't know your way around yet!"

Kat blushed as Mariah started making a scene.

"Chill Riah, you're scaring her."

Kat spun around suddenly. What was it with these people and sneaking up on her?! "R-Ray?"

Ray smiled. "Hey Kat. Forgot to tell you I was in this class with you before the bell rang this morning. Surprise!" He chuckled.

Kat slowly smiled as Mariah frowned. "I was not scaring her!"

"Yea you were Riah, take it down a notch, she's new ok? Just let her get used to the place before she has to get used to you to, uh?" Ray grinned. Mariah huffed, but settled quickly as Ray kissed her hair, making her melt against his side. "So you've met and become friends?" Ray asked to which the girls smiled and nodded. "Excellent. Two of our other friends are in this class too. Although I don't-" Ray suddenly cut off himself and spun around, arm raised as if to block someone's attack. And Kat suddenly saw why.

Behind Ray stood a young man with his leg raised against Ray's arm. Kat realized that this guy had just attacked Ray, trying to land a kick from behind, but Ray blocked it. The second thing that she realized was that this guy was really handsome. Tall, broad shouldered, a mysterious air about him, chiseled features, perfectly messy two toned grey hair and an athletic build. But what really captured her attention was his eyes. An unusual shade of purple that she would classify as amethyst, was the color that had her almost hypnotized. Her heart started fluttering around in her chest, like a bird trying to escape it's cage. Something was drawing her to him and she didn't know if she should fight it or not.

"Nice block Ray. Seems as if you weren't slacking off over the summer holidays." The guy nodded as Ray grinned and lowered his arm, allowing the mystery boy to lower his leg to the ground gracefully and then stand to his full height.

"How could I slack off when I knew that you were going to sneak up behind me and attack me the first day back?" Ray chuckled, which earned a snort from the stranger.

"Hn." Kai shrugged, then he raised an eyebrow at the sight of the two girls next to his best friend. But his heart suddenly stopped as his eyes met dark green orbs. She was enchanting, really, even Kai had to grudgingly agree with himself, although never out loud. She had long honey colored hair that cascaded down her back in waves and a small, petite figure with curves in the right places that would make any guy a blabbering buffoon. But what caught him and drew him like a moth to a flame, was her deep endless green eyes. Something about her was different and he didn't know if it was a good thing or not.

Ray noticed the raised eyebrow and then the subtle shift as Kai's body went rigid. He looked where Kai was staring and saw Kat in the same trance. He had no idea why they were acting so weird, but he decided to leave it for now and introduce them to each other. "Kai, this is Katerina Ivanov. Kat, one of my best friends, Kai Hiwatari."

"Hey Kai." Mariah smiled. Then she raised an eyebrow as he continued to stare into space. She wasn't expecting a 'hello' but he at least grunted or nodded. Then she noticed Kat in the same trance and bumped her hip into the other girl's. "Say hi Kat."

"Oh, um….." Kat blushed, looking down at the ground, breaking eye contact. Now that she wasn't looking at him anymore, Kai snapped out of it too. "Nice to meet you, call me Kat." She rushed through.

Kai nodded, still shocked that one girl could make him loose his cool for even a second. "Likewise." He grunted, which was much more then Ray expected out of him.

"Hey boys, Riah, what's up?" A cool voice greeted them as a tall, lean figure walked over to them. The girl had long brown hair with blond bangs and shocking jade green eyes, that seemed to look within a person.

"Hey Julia." Ray smiled. "This is Katerina Ivanov, a junior who I just met this morning. Kat, this is our friend, Julia Fernandez, whose also a senior."

Julia grinned as she set her elbow on Kai's shoulder and used him to prop herself up. She managed it quite alright with her only being a few inches shorter then him. "Hey Kat, don't let Mr Sourpuss over here intimidate you too bad, he's usually all bark no bite." She giggled as Kai rolled his eyes, snorting at her. "Oh you know that you're just a big ol' teddy bear underneath it all."

"Hn." And Kai walked away, leaving Julia laughing.

"Seriously though Kat." Julia smiled. "He really is a gentlemen, you just have to get passed the one word or no word answers."

"I heard that!" Kai growled over his shoulder, and Ray and Julia broke down laughing.

"What are you two laughing about?"

"Gah!" Julia and Ray screamed as a presence suddenly appeared behind them.

"Jesus Mr Gorbachov!" Julia panted, trying to regain her breathing pattern. "You scared the crap out of us!"

The spiky blond haired man, in his early-twenties, behind them laughed. "Ah Ms Fernandez, have you learned nothing from last year? Always..."

"Be aware of your surroundings, yes Mr Gorbachov." Ray, Mariah and Julia chorused.

Mystel Gorbachov grinned, his sea green eyes amused. "Good, now, how about we start class then?"

Julia and Ray nodded along with Mariah and Kat. The four of them followed Mystel to where Kai and the other students stood waiting, Well, Kai was off to the side, leaning against the wall, eyes closed and arms crossed over his chest…..

"Alright class, today we will be taking it easy and playing a round of soccer. These are the teams….." Mystel read off names from his attendance sheet and Kat ended up on Ray and Julia's team, while Mariah was with Kai.

"Sweet, lets go girls." Ray grinned as he jogged outside, following the class to the soccer field.

Julia rolled her eyes and smirked at Kat. "He and Kai are too competitive for their own good."

Kat smiled. "They've known each other long?"

"The past three years since we all first got here when we were in 9th grade. Both of them are very close to Tala who grew up with Kai and Lee who grew up with Ray. Lee's Riah's older brother but he graduated last year." She waved her forward. "Come on, lets go."

* * *

"Ready?" Mystel asked as he placed the ball in front of Kai. Kai nodded and Mystel blew the whistle. Kai touched the ball and kicked it to Mariah as she cradled it against her foot and started down the field, passing it to Kai as Julia went after her.

"You're on Kai." Ray smirked as he blocked Kai's forward advance. Kai smirked and spun around him, taking the ball with him as he speed forward, Mariah mirroring him on the other side of the field. "Kat!"

Kat was light on her feet as she came out of no where, stealing the ball from Kai and ducking under one of his arms, slipping by him. She smiled as she quickly passed the ball to Ray and he gave it to Julia as she slipped past Mariah.

Kai was in shock at her speed and it took him a second to wake himself up and get back in the game. He ran up the field and slid in front of Ray as he was about to finish receiving the ball from Julia, tripping Ray up in the process and both went down.

Mariah picked up the ball and zipped by them, heading back down the field, but yet again, Kat stole the ball away. She zig-zagged down the field, avoiding the opposing team as she saw Julia open herself up and she passed it to her just as Kai snuck up on her.

"Too late." Kat smirked as she stopped and spun on her toes, heading down the other side of the field, opening herself up for a pass if Julia needed it. Kai's cocked an eyebrow at her comment and a small half-smile wormed it's way to his lips.

"Confident, aren't we?" He whispered to himself before he took off down the field. Unfortunately for him, he couldn't stop Julia passing the ball to Ray first then to Kat as Kat scored over the goalie's head.

"WOHO!" Ray shouted, pumping a fist into the air as he, Julia and Kat high-fived each other. "You're amazing Kat, have you played before?"

Kat blushed, still reeling over the fact that she had actually flirted with Kai for a split second, as they got back into position. She knew she felt freer when she played, but free enough to flirt with a handsome guy?! "A bit in school, but mostly with my brother. He loves soccer."

Mariah was about ask who her brother was, but Mystel blew the whistle and the question was forgotten.

* * *

Once Kat parted ways with Mariah, she was left to think about why she was here and why her brother was so insistent on her being enrolled in the academy. She didn't even know where he was right now!

Those thoughts drifted away as she walked into her next class, a blond women with royal blue eyes in a lab coat standing in front of the room, getting things together. Kat walked down between the desks to one in the back and sat down quietly.

"Heya, I'm Tyson Granger." Her neighbor smiled, his crimson eyes sparkling with mischievousness.

"Katerina Invanov." Kat nodded to the bluenette. "Nice to meet you."

"So, you any good in this science stuff?" Tyson asked.

Kat shrugged. "Sort of, I guess."

"Don't worry, Mom may be tough, but she'll make sure you can understand it all. Hey Tyson." A new voice said calmly as they sat down in front of Kat. Ocean blue eyes framed by blond hair, smiled at Kat and Tyson. "Hi, I'm Max Tate." He smiled at Kat

"Hey Maxie." Tyson grinned at his best friend.

"Katerina Ivanov." Kat replied, then she caught onto a detail. "Your mother?"

Max grinned. "Yea, that's my mom." He said, pointing to the women at the front of the room. "Dr Judy Tate, or just mom to me. But even I have to call her Dr Tate in class, to avoid favoritism." Max shrugged.

"Ok class, I'm Dr Tate, and this is Genetics for juniors. Everyone in the right spot?" Dr Tate asked and she received nods from everyone as Max spun around to face his mother. "Good, in this class we will be going over the science behind the Aura Gene, not just the history behind discovering it like Ms York is teaching you. We will also be going over other basic genetics and probabilities of inheriting certain characteristics. Get out pen and paper." She said as she spun around to face the board, writing things out.

* * *

So this chapter has been updated and re-written. Hope you all like it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"So after the science on identifying the aura gene was shared, each country has started to incorporate a test to identify active aura genes in their population. This is used to identify Auras, hopefully before their aura manifests. Of course that causes problems of its own as humans treat us differently, hence why you are here. But that will be discussed in your ethics class next year. Now-"

_Brrriiiiiinnnng_

"Alright, dismissed." Dr Tate waved her classes away.

"Lunch time!" Tyson grinned. "Come on Maxie, Katerina."

Max chuckled as Tyson zipped out of the room. "He hasn't changed over the summer holidays." He glanced down at Kat. "We should follow him, he could seriously get himself into trouble."

Kat giggled. "Sure, call me Kat by the way."

Max nodded. "Kat then." Kat followed Max out of the room and down the hall where everyone was heading to lunch.

"Kat!"

Kat spun around, barely reacting in time to catch Mariah's body as she flung herself into her friend. "Jeez Mariah."

Mariah beamed. "Sorry, I'm just excitable."

"Mariah, stop attacking her already." A cool voice laughed and Marium followed the pinkette through the crowd.

"Hey Marium." Kat smiled.

"Hey Kat, Maxie." Marium smiled, moving to Max's side as he planted a kiss on her temple. Kat blushed at the display of affection.

"Umm, do you all know each other or something in this school?" Kat tried to joke.

Max, Marium and Mariah looked at each other and laughed.

"It is a pretty small school Kat." Mariah giggled. "Only about 450 kids and when you have those 450 spread throughout grades 1 to 14, you pretty much know everyone in your grade."

Kat smiled softly, happy that they laughed. "Sorry, I've just always gone to big city schools."

"It is a change in pace for sure." Max nodded. "Come on we should go to the dining hall before Tyse and Hils go at it after not seeing each other for months."

Marium laughed. "Good call."

As they entered the dining hall, they could hear Tyson babbling along with another student about the awesome food they had.

"Oh my god, look at the hamburgers! That's like a 1/3 pound of beef right there!" Tyson exclaimed.

"No, look at this ice cream sundae set up!" The kid grinned. "My sweet tooth is going crazy right now."

"Tyson….." Max said patiently. "Chill out and leave some food for the rest of us, huh?"

Tyson grinned. "Yea, yea Maxie. Sure. OI!" He shouted, slapping the kid's hand away. "I shottied that chicken wing!"

"No you didn't!" The student growled, starting a tug-of-war with Tyson over the wing.

"Seriously?" Marium scoffed.

Mariah sighed. "Boys….what are you going to do?"

"Hey, we're not all that bad Riah." A voice chuckled behind her. Mariah and the others turned around to Ray. Behind him was Kai and red head with sharp ice blue eyes.

"No, thankfully you aren't" Mariah smiled as she leaned up and pressed her lips to his quickly.

"Ewwww, get a room you two." The red head snickered as Ray smirked and Kai rolled his eyes.

"Zip it Tala." Mariah growled. "What would Jules say if she heard you?" Tala Valkov paled and everyone laughed.

"Oh shut up." Tala frowned.

"Whipped." Kai smirked.

"You be quiet." Tala pointed a finger at his best friend. Kai rolled his eyes and walked away towards an empty table.

"Tala shut up and introduce yourself to our new friend." Ray rolled his eyes. "Tala, this is Katerina Ivanov. She's new, and she's a junior."

"H-Hey." Kat bit her lip, unsure what to think of the red-head.

"Hey Gorgeous." Tala grinned, flipping a switch. "Tala Valkov, at your service." He took her hand and kissed the back of it, causing Kat to blush scarlet and lose the ability to speak.

Max rolled his eyes and took Tala's ear in his hand and dragged him away from Kat, shouting over his shoulder at Tyson. "Come on Tyse! Lets head to the table now!"

"Coming!" Tyson grinned, balancing food on his three plates.

"Let go Max! I promise I won't flirt anymore!" Tala pleaded as he stumbled after the blond, his ear still in Max's grasp.

Kat blinked, still in shock. Mariah took pity on her and wrapped an arm around her, leading her to the table. "Come on Kat, don't worry about Tal. He's just a big flirt, but he really likes Julia, so you don't have to worry."

Kat nodded dumbly. She had never been hit on by anyone, she really didn't know how to handle it. "O-Ok." She finally managed to spit out at Mariah sat her down next to Kai at the opposite end of the table from Tala.

Kai raised an eyebrow at the girl sitting next to him, her eyes unseeing. He glanced up at Mariah as she sat on the girl's other side.

Mariah smirked. "Tala flirted with her and I don't think she knows how to handle it."

Kai nodded and went back to his lunch, glancing at Kat every few seconds from the corner of his eye.

"Hey everyone." Julia smiled as she bounded over, Hilary following. "Hey Kat." She furrowed her eyebrows, looking at the girl.

"Kat are you ok?" Hilary asked, touching the brunette's shoulder.

Mariah giggled. "Tala hit on her and she's freaking out, still."

"Tala! You did what!" Julia growled, shaking her fist in his direction. Tala paled and tried to crawl under the table, but she grabbed him by the collar as everyone but Kai and Kat laughed.

As Julia scolded him for scaring their new friend and flirting with another girl, Kai bumped his hand against Kat's thigh. Kat shook her head, coming out of her mind and looking over at Kai. Kai didn't look at her and she was about to look away when his whispered voice floated over to her. "Take it as a compliment that Tal flirted with you. He hasn't flirted with anyone since he started to get serious about Jules." Kat bit her lip as she looked away. Take it as a compliment? A compliment of what? She was average, nothing special. Sure she had an active aura gene, everyone in the school did, but her aura hadn't manifested yet and that was odd, unheard of. So other then being a freak, she wasn't sure why anyone would compliment her.

* * *

Lunch ended too soon in Kat's opinion and soon she was following Mariah and Max to Aura Control.

"Welcome class. I'm Brooklyn Kingston, but call me Mr Kingston. This is Aura Control for juniors. Now," He started as he walked back and forth in front of the class, brushing his orange hair out of his dark green eyes. "you all know what your elemental aura is and some of you might have as much as 10 years experience with your aura, some maybe only a year or two. This class is here to help you either learn basic control over your aura, expand on what you have already been taught or maybe both."

After his talk, Brooklyn split the class into smaller groups to practice some small control maneuvers. Brooklyn walked down the aisle and smiled as he got to Kat and Mariah and Max who had started practicing. "Hey Kitty."

Kat smiled a bit. "Hey Brook."

"Ty told me he was going to send you here this year, how are you holding up so far?" Brooklyn asked.

Max and Mariah raised their eyebrows at their professor and Kat talking and decided to listen in as the two talked.

"Ok, made a few friends." Kat smiled shyly as she looked over at Mariah and Max who looked like they weren't paying any attention to them but Kat knew they were hanging on every word.

Brooklyn chuckled, noticing the same thing, but not mentioning it. "Well, looks like you picked a good group. Has anything changed since I last saw you? Does it look like your aura will come to the surface?"

Kat bit her lip, shaking her head as she looked down. "No. No change which is why I don't know why Ty sent me here."

Brooklyn smiled sadly. "Maybe he wanted to give you a chance to finally feel at home and make some real friends. And he knows your safer here then in the human schools. Probably gives him peace of mind, knowing you're here within arms reach of his closest friends. Have you seen Mattie and Chief yet?"

Kat shook her head. "I have them next, and I've already met Emily and Mystel, but they've never met me before. I only know them through the pics Ty showed me and I don't think they know who I am from my name."

Brooklyn nodded and went to the back of the classroom, pulling something out of a drawer. He came back and placed it in her hands.

Kat rolled the orb around in her hands, watching as the liquid silver inside moved around as well. "What's in here?"

"It's called Liquid Aura." Brooklyn said. "Dr Tate actually invented it. It reacts to active aura genes. For instance, I know you posses an active gene because the silver is liquid, not solid." Brooklyn said, pointing to the liquid rolling around in the orb as Kat moved it around. "Now, for experienced aura users…" He gestured for Kat to hand him the orb and she did. "when we channel our power into the orb, the silver liquid will form a shape that represents the element your aura takes the form of. For instance, I'm a Crystal Aura. So….." He trailed off as his eyes closed. The silver liquid seemed to pulse for a moment before forming a pink jagged rock. "This is the liquids' interpretation of crystal." Brooklyn explained as he opened his eyes again. "Fire will make it glow red and look like a flame. Wind will cause it to spiral around in a circle. Lightning will create lightning bolts that will zip back and forth. Water will create waves within the orb. Earth will make the silver brown and create a mountain. Metal will solidify the silver liquid. Ice will make the silver form a snowflake. Wood will make the silver form a tree. And Plant will make the the silver green and vine-like. The 10 elements each have their own unique affect on Liquid Aura, so it makes it easy to identify what element your aura manifests as once you learn how to channel it into the orb. Some of the elements, including Fire, Crystal and Lightning will appear in different colors when manifested, based on personality and your ability level. For instance, I have two students right now who are Fire Auras and one has blue flames while the other has pure red flames. My crystal also manifests as black while I have a student who's crystal is pink." He pointed at Mariah as she smiled. Brooklyn nodded, giving Kat the orb back. "Just remember, it will come. Don't rush it, trust it."

"Thanks Brook." Kat smiled and Brooklyn walked away to help another student.

"So Brook?" Mariah asked as she rolled her chair into Kat's leaning close to her.

Kat bit her lip. "Umm yea. He's one of my brother's best friends. They went here together a few years ago."

Mariah nodded. "Cool and Ty? That's your brother?"

Kat smiled softly. "Yea, my older brother by 5 years."

"What was that talk about your aura not manifesting?" Mariah asked, cocking her head to the side.

Kat looked down at the orb in her lap. "Just that. It hasn't manifested yet, although Ty insisted that I come here now."

"Why would your brother insist, not your parents?" Max asked, curious.

"Yea…" Kat lowered her eyes, a hitch in her voice that the two immediately caught onto. "We lost our parents two years ago, right after Ty graduated from here."

"Oh my god Kat." Mariah teared up, grabbing the girl tightly into her arms. "I'm so sorry sweetie. We didn't mean to bring up painful memories."

"I-Its ok, y-you didn't know." Kat hiccuped through her response. "I'm sorry, please excuse me." Kat basically bolted out of the classroom and into the girl's bathroom. She locked herself into a stall and cried. She thought she had moved past crying hysterically at the mention of her parents, but apparently not. Ever since her mother and father died in a freak and tragic car accident with a drunk driver, Kat had felt empty inside. Her brother did as much as he could to help her past it, but he was a very active member in the Aura Community. And when allegations were brought forward about their parents being murdered because they had two aura children, he had his hands full.

Kat remembered growing up outcasted her entire life both in and out of school. Since her brother's active aura gene had manifested his abilities at five, very young for one to have active powers, her parents had tested her when she was only days old. So for her entire life she knew she was one of only 150,000 people in the world with an active aura gene, only 1/50,000 of the population. Her fellow students thought she was a freak and seemed to be waiting for her to explode when her aura manifested itself. She never had any friends and her brother couldn't do much as he was in Aura Academy. But even though her aura never manifested, no one would go near her, until now. She was finally in a place where everyone was the same, or at least mostly. Not all were Fire Auras or Plant Auras, but they were all Auras and knew about the fear the rest of the human race had of them. And fear made the other humans dangerous, unpredictable.

"Are you ok in there?"

Kat's head snapped up. She knew that voice. "J-Julia?"

"Yea? Are you ok?" Julia asked again. Kat opened the door and stepped out of the stall, only to lean against the wall. "Kat, are you ok?"

Kat smiled tightly. "I'm ok, Max just accidentally brought up my parents and I kinda lost them two years ago." She trailed off at the end, tears coming to her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Kat." Julia smiled sadly in return. "My brother and I lost our parents very young. Luckily we were born into a circus and our circus family raised us."

"I'm sorry Julia, seems like you've been where I am now." Kat sighed, but then a detail caught her attention. "Where is your brother now?"

"He's two years older then me and he graduated last spring along with Lee." Julia said. "I miss him. Only family I got left now."

"Sorry, again." Kat apologized.

"Don't worry about it. Nothing you can do." Julia smiled reassuringly. "Now, come on, I'm sure your professor is worried as is poor Maxie. He probably feels terrible."

Kat smiled a bit more brightly now that one person knew a little more about her. "Yea, you're right." She said as they walked out of the bathroom. "I'm ok now, thanks Julia."

Julia smiled and then waved, walking the other way. Kat spun around, only to be met with a chest as someone came around the same corner she was going around. Kat squealed and almost fell over backwards but something wrapped around her waist and held her up as her upper body bent backwards over the support.

"You make a habit of crashing into people?" A voice asked and Kat opened her eyes to see Kai looking down at her. Kat blushed as she realized he had his arm wrapped around her and was pulling her up to his chest, allowing her to get her feet back underneath herself.

"U-Um no?" Kat squeaked, embarrassed. Kai raised an eyebrow and let her go as she placed her feet underneath her. But the look disappeared as his eyes zeroed in on something.

"Where you crying?" Kai asked, trailing a dried tear stain down her cheek with his fingertip. The touch sent electric shivers down her spine and it took everything Kat had to stay upright and on her feet.

"Y-Yea. But I'm ok now." Kat was able to get out.

"No one hurt you did they?" Kai asked and if Kat wasn't mistaken, she heard some sort of protective edge in his voice.

"No! No!" Kat said quickly, waving her hands. "Nothing like that, Mariah and Max just accidentally brought up some bad memories is all. They didn't mean it. Don't worry about it."

Kai's eyes softened the tiniest bit. "Alright. I won't." He stepped away from her and in that moment, Kat felt something, but she couldn't pinpoint what it was. She didn't have time to dwell on it too bad though as the bell then rung and Kai nodded as he went to his next class.

"There you are Kat!" Mariah huffed as she ran up to her, Kat's bag in hand. "I'm still so sorry Kat. I-"

Kat held a hand up to stop her babbling, she was on an emotional roller-coaster right now and she just wanted it to stop. "Don't worry Mariah. I don't blame you. I just needed a moment is all." She smiled, reassuring the other girl.

Mariah smiled back, handing her, her backpack. "Alright. I can understand that. I'll see you after this next class?"

Kat nodded and Mariah ran off to her next class. She weaved her way through the crowd and found her next classroom, seeing Marium, Hilary and Tyson already sitting in the back, a spot open next to Marium and behind Tyson. She made her way back and sat down, saying hi to her friends as a small women with pink hair walked into the room, with matching pink eyes.

"Alright class, we are learning french in this class, anyone who thinks this is not the language they want to take, take your leave now and sign up for another language." The women smiled. "No takers? Good. I'm Mathilda Alster, just call me Mademoiselle A." She smiled at Kat and Kat nodded back before getting lost in thought as Mathilda continued to speak in french, teaching the class some basic greetings and ways to address people.

How could Kai have that effect on her? And why was he so much more expressive back in the hallway with her?

* * *

Statistics with Dr Kenny Saien, Hilary and Mariah flew by as Kat thought about her past again. School ended quickly and Kat followed the girls to the dormitory. Due to scheduling problems, the students hadn't been able to arrive early to settle into the dormitories before classes started and so everyone's stuff was waiting for them in their assigned rooms.

When they walked into the lobby, staff was there to direct the students to their rooms, with lists in their hands.

"Mariah Wong."

"Marium Flores."

"Julia Fernandez."

"Hilary Tatibane."

"Katerina Ivanov."

"Mariah, Marium and Hilary, you three are in a tripled room." One of the staff said.

"Julia and Katerina, you will room together across the hall." Another said.

The girls nodded and followed a guide to their rooms.

"Woah…" Mariah's jaw dropped as she opened their door.

"Holy shit." Marium cursed out her happiness.

"This is incredible…." Julia gaped as she opened her and Kat's door.

Kat and Julia's double room was wide and deep with room to spare. On opposite walls were queen sized beds with their own desks and chest of drawers. Each bed even had their own couch at the end of it. On the far wall was a fireplace with a huge flatscreen above it and on either side were a pair of double doors that lead to a balcony.

The triple was set up a little differently, having to maneuver around three beds, but it was slightly bigger to accommodate the extra person. On the two opposite walls was the same set up, but where the fireplace was in the double, another bed was set up with it's own desk, couch and chest of drawers. Instead, the fireplace was in the middle of the room with three separate walls facing each bed, with it's own tv and the bottom open to all sides. In both rooms, a small kitchenette was on the same wall as the door to the hall. There was a full sized fridge, sink, oven and stovetop and an ample amount of storage room.

In one word, the rooms were luxurious. And no one was expecting that.

"This is ours?" Kat asked rhetorically. She walked into the room and found her bags in the middle of the room along with Julia's.

"Hey look, we have our our bathroom and walk in closet!" Julia exclaimed, opening a door on her side of the room. "Holy shit its big." Kat jogged over to see the pristine bathroom with granite counter-tops and tiled floors. There were double sinks, a vanity and a separate door for the shower and toilette. There was also a sliding door that lead to a really nice sized walk-in closet, with plenty of space for their clothes.

"This is like a luxury condo, not a dormitory." Kat whispered, but Julia was easily within range and she nodded dumbly in response.

"I'M GOING TO DIE IN LUXURY!" The could hear Mariah scream as they heard her run across the room and then a mumbled 'oof' as she probably landed on her bed.

Kat and Julia laughed as they walked into the hall and to their friend's door to see that Mariah was indeed buried under a mound of pillows, Hilary and Marium shaking their heads in disbelief.

"Who the hell is screaming like a banshee?"

Kat took a step back to see Tala and Kai now standing behind them.

"Hey boys, it's Riah." Julia laughed. "She's very pleased with the revamped dorms. Seems like we got a mighty big upgrade this summer."

"I'll say, someone had to have donated a huge bundle of money to the school for us to get all of this." Tala nodded as Julia started walking back to her room to unpack. Kat bit her lip as she felt Kai's curious gaze on her as she followed her new roommate back to their room.

As the girls started unpacking their things a silence overcame the room as Tala relaxed on Julia's couch and Kai leaned against the fireplace. Kat squirmed in her skin at the silence. It might be comfortable for those three, but the silence was stifling for her.

"So Julia told me that you two have been friends since you were kids." Kat bit her lip, trying to start up a conversation.

Kai rolled him eyes. "Unfortunately."

"Hey! I'm the best thing that ever happened to you Sourpuss!" Tala retorted, pointing a finger at him. "Without me, you would just be grunting at the rest of the world."

Kai rolled his eyes again and then closed then. "Hn."

Tala sighed and flipped him off as Kat smiled a bit and Julia snorted. Kai saw Kat's small smile and a half smile wormed its way to his lips.

* * *

So this is the second re-written chapter. As you can see already, I've changed characters around, the group has shrunk down in size and the academy acceptance rules were changed. Also I've made Kat more timid and vulnerable, as much as I can write it anyway. Hope you all like it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next week went by rather quickly in Kat's opinion. She was still in a daze with all the new friends she had made, and it felt like a dream. But a wonderful and real dream, still trying to take root in her mind.

"So, as we have learned before, 150,000 people out of the 7 billion population have an active aura gene. That's about .002% of the human population, or 1/50,000. To think about it as .002% of the population really puts it into perspective for us. We are a minority, but tests are showing that the number of active aura genes are starting to grow year by year." Dr Kenny Saien explained as he pushed his glasses up his nose, his chocolate orbs searching the room for questions. The bell rung and the 20 year old professor dismissed the class with a wave of his hand as he ran the other through his chocolate tresses.

As Kat followed Hilary and Mariah out into the hall, she almost got bulldozed over by an excited Tala.

"Kitty, Kitty, Kitty!" Tala shouted, jumping up and down, grabbing her shoulders.

"Tala, take a chill pill and let her go." Mariah laughed.

"Oh and please speak a full and complete sentence too." Hilary smirked.

Tala was grinning ear to ear as he let go of a bewildered Kat, looking like he was about to explode. "I have a surprise for you."

"What?" Kat asked, quirking an eyebrow. She had since learned to roll with the more excitable members of her new group of friends and Tala had ceased to flirting with her so she felt more comfortable around him.

"Come on, hurry!" Tala grabbed her hand and pulled her through the crowds, Hilary and Mariah running to catch up. "You have a brother right?"

"Ummm, yea, Tyler, why?" Kat asked as she was pulled between two people. "Sorry!" She shouted her apology.

Tala's grin grew wider. "Does he look like you at all? You know, same hair and eye color?"

"Yea….why?" Kat arched an eyebrow. But Tala wouldn't answer as he kept pulling her down the hallways. He finally skidded to a stop and caught Kat as well before she tripped up at the sudden stop. She looked around as she realized they had stopped in front of a classroom and Julia, Ray and Kai were waiting outside, talking amongst each other, until Tala and Kat stopped in front of them, followed by Hilary and Mariah. "What are we doing here?"

Kai smirked and it sent her heart fluttering. Ray nodded his head to the door of the classroom. "I think you're going to want to see who's in there."

Kat raised her eyebrow, but Tala pushed her forward, still grinning like a mad-man. "Oooook then….." She walked slowly into the classroom and as it was the back entrance to the room, she looked up to the front of the room to see the professor erasing things off of the board. She was very confused. Ray clearly said that the person in here would be someone she want to see, but she couldn't figure out who it was. And why was Tala talking about her brot- Holy Shit. No. It couldn't be.

Kat walked up between the desks, watching as the honey colored brunette male in front of her finished cleaning the board and went to gather his things. As he spun around, Kat caught the deep emerald orbs that were identical to hers. At first, the man didn't seem to know she was there as she walked closer, but once she was more then halfway across the room, he seemed to realize that she wasn't speaking and his head snapped up.

"T-Tyler…." Kat bit her lip.

A big smile started across Tyler Ivanov's face as he took her in. "Katy."

"Tyler!" Kat exclaimed as she ran full boat at her older brother, jumping into his waiting arms.

"Hey little girl." Tyler whispered into her hair, holding her close. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you more Ty." Kat sighed into his shoulder. She held tight for another moment longer before stepping back as Tyler cupped her face in his hands. "When did you get here?"

"Only a few minutes before afternoon classes started. I was hoping to get here earlier so that I could see you, but my travel plans got delayed again." He rolled his eyes, but then he smiled. "But it doesn't matter now Katy. I'm here and I'm not leaving for a very long time."

"No randomly leaving anymore?" Kat asked, tears starting to take shape.

Tyler smiled and pulled her into another hug. "No little girl. I'm here to stay. I'm not leaving you again."

"Did you tell them to stick it?" Kat giggled waterly as tears slid down her face.

Tyler chuckled heartedly. "Yea, I did. Told them my little sister is way more important then anything they would want me for."

Kat smiled and buried her face into his neck as he ran his hand through her hair. "Thank you Ty."

"You're more then welcome Katy. I owe you at least this much." Tyler said before his kissed her hair. He then started laughing and Kat pulled back to see Tala, followed by Tyson and Mariah peering around the doorway, curious.

Kat blushed, knowing they saw her at her most vulnerable. Through stuttered speech pattern, Kat introduced her new friends to her brother. Tyler took note of how his sister spoke each name and noticed the slight hiccup in her voice as she introduced Kai. He himself looked at the boy curiously, recognizing his name as well as others. "And Tala, how did you know he was here?"

Tyler chuckled as Tala grinned. "Sorry Katy, didn't get to the part where I explain that I'm teaching Aura Control classes here now, helping Brook out. Tala, Julia, Ray and Kai were just in the class I taught."

Kat nodded. "Makes since, you've always been a master at controlling your aura."

"Sorry Kitty, just couldn't wait to show you." Tala laughed. "Thought you would be excited."

"Thank you Tala." Kat smiled shyly back. "Ty, do you have time for a quick bite?"

"Anything for you." Tyler smiled.

* * *

"Wow, this place sure has changed in the past 2 years." Tyler whistled as they walked to the dormitory.

"Yea everyone said that over the summer they really out did themselves with the renovations to the dorm rooms." Kat nodded. "You should see them, it looks like a luxury condo." She laughed.

"Well it's good to see money is finally being poured into this academy." Tyler sighed. "We only have 10 academies across the world."

Kat nodded. "Yea. NYC, London, Moscow, Cape Town, Cairo, Beijing, Sydney, Rio, New Delhi and Vancouver."

"Yea, but this one's the best." Tyler chuckled. "Cause London was the first to build an academy for us."

"London's always been home." Kat nodded as she swiped her student id card to get into the building. "Come on, I'll show you our floor. I think the school had some sort of psychic sense when they assigned rooms cause we all ended up on the same floor."

Tyler chuckled. "Quite possible." As they got to her floor, shouting could be heard and when they went around the corner they could see that Mariah was about to strangle Tyson.

"I can hear your god-forsaken snoring from down the hall Tyson!" Mariah growled. "And why do you need to take a nap at 3 in the afternoon anyway?"

"Cause he stays up until 3 am playing video games." Tala rolled his eyes.

"Shut up Tala, my sleeping patterns are none of you're business." Tyson bit out.

"It is when you keep me up until you yourself go to sleep!" Tala growled.

"Alright, calm down guys." Julia stepped up. "Yelling isn't going to solve anything." Mariah sighed and nodded, backing down, but Tala was another story.

"Jules, I don't want to hurt you, so please step back." Tala grounded out as his hands started icing up. Tyson gulped and took a step back before something flashed in the light and suddenly Tala was on the ground. Tyson looked closer and some kind of wire was wrapped around his body from the shoulders all the way down to his ankles.

Kat sighed. "Thanks Ty."

Tyler shrugged. "What kind of professor would I be if I couldn't control my own student?"

"Holy shit….." Max murmured, looking as Tala tried to struggle out of the wire.

"I wouldn't do that." Tyler said as he walked up to them, giving everyone a good look at the spindles attached to his wrists, under his jacket sleeve, where metal wire was sitting, waiting to be used. Currently the strands were reaching out from his wrists, wrapping around the red-head. "That wire can and will cut into your flesh if you struggle. Plus within the wire is oil from the Blue Egyptian Water Lily, aka anti-aura oil, so it's neutralizing your auras."

"Too cool." Tyson beamed like a little kid. "So you're a Metal Aura?" Tyler nodded as he walked closer. "Isn't that like extremely rare?"

"Only 7 of us." Tyler smiled warily. "You'll learn more about it, but the four main elements, plus lightning and crystal are the most common auras, with Ice, Wood, Plant and Metal being less common in that order." Tyler explained. "So are you calm now?"

"Yes Sir." Tala sighed and it made Kai smirk in pleasure. Kat caught the look and she giggled as Tyler unwrapped him, the wires zipping back into their holders on his wrists.

"Now that you prevented a blizzard in the hallway," Kat laughed. "Do you-" She was cut off as Tyler's pocket started ringing.

Tyler sighed and looked at his phone, grimacing. "Great….Headmaster Dickinson wants to see me to finish my paperwork…"

Kat smiled. "You should probably go do that Ty. Wouldn't want to get in trouble on your first day."

Tyler rolled his eyes, but nodded and walked down the aisle, planting a kiss in her hair as he past Kat. "Will do Katy. See you later."

"See you later Ty." Kat blushed at the PDA. It was going to take some getting used to, having him here. But it also felt really good to say that, knowing that she would see him within the next 24 hours. Knowing that he was staying here, with her for a long time, at least until she graduated.

"Your brother's scary Kat." Tala groaned, rubbing his forearms were the wire had dug in a bit in his struggle.

Kat's blush grew. "He's had scary good control over his aura ever since he discovered them at five."

"A prodigy….." Ray whispered, leaning against his door.

Kat nodded, trying to get her blush under control. "Yup, his skill with those wires with anti-aura oil in them caused him to become an invaluable member of the Aura Community in calming newly activated aura genes."

"But how is he not affected by the oil?" Marium asked.

Kat shrugged. "I'm not sure. I think he's developed some sort of immunity from it because he uses it all the time. Not sure though."

"So, are we going to stand here all day or go to the dance tonight?" Mariah grinned and Hilary beamed in response.

"Yes!" Hilary smiled and she and Mariah grabbed Julia and Kat and dragged them into the tripled room, pushing an equally reluctant Marium in the room as well.

"Ok then…." Tala raised an eyebrow.

The girl's door open quickly, only enough time for Hilary to stick her head out and tell the boys that they are going tonight too or else, then it closed again and the guys could hear Kat, Julia and Marium cursing Hilary and Mariah out about dragging them into dresses.

* * *

"Riah…." Kat moaned as Mariah fussed with her honey tresses. "Are you done yet?"

"Stop complaining Kat. You are not even going to recognize yourself when I'm done with you." Mariah beamed.

"And that's a good thing because….." Kat trailed off.

"You are going to catch the eye of every single guy at the dance." Mariah giggled in delight. "Including, and perhaps most importantly, Kai." She whispered the name and Kat's face went fire-engine red.

"W-Wh-What are you talking about?" Kat stuttered, looking down, her eyes flashing around across the floor.

Mariah's grin widened. "You know damn well what I'm talking about missy. You've been eyeing that man-candy ever since you met him in gym that first day."

"You know she's right Kat." Julia smirked then barked at Hilary for pulling her hair too hard.

Marium laughed, thankful that her torture was done. "It's true Kat. You and Kai have this connection going on. And I wouldn't ignore it if I were you." She raised an eyebrow at the girl.

Kat's blush grew in intensity as she fidgeted in her seat. "We don't have a connection. He barely even talks to me."

Mariah laughed. "Sweetie, that's just him, he doesn't really talk. But the way he looks at you is something I've never seen before in him."

"Kat, Kai's really a quiet guy. The fact that he even talks to you, only knowing you a week?" Julia smiled softly. "Trust me hun. He feels something."

Kat bit her lip, but said nothing more as Mariah finished with her hair.

"Done!" Mariah clapped her hands and then she spun the chair around, allowing Kat to see herself in the mirror.

"Woah…" Kat whispered under her breath. Her honey colored hair had been curled and put up in a knot on the back of her head, with smaller curls framing her face and a trail of curls cascading over her shoulder. Just a touch of eyeshadow had been applied to highlight her eyes and along with eyeliner, it really brought out the green in her eyes. Her dress was also thankfully kept simple as a white, knee-length halter top dress with green embroidering on the edge of the skirt to complement her eyes. "Riah…"

"I know. I'm a genius." Mariah smiled. "You are very welcome. Almost done with Jules, Hil?"

"Done!" Hilary smiled and Julia was equally thankful that Hilary and Mariah had reined themselves in and kept it simple.

"Can we go already?" Marium raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure the guys are not liking the whole waiting thing."

"Yea, Yea." Hilary rolled her eyes. "Lets go ladies."

* * *

Kai sighed as they waited at the end of the hall for the girls to be done. He didn't even know why he was going. This was totally pointless, it was just a dance, and he didn't do dances. But they already knew about Hilary and her temper, so the guys agreed to go. Not at all happy about it…..but they agreed.

So here he was, leaning up against the wall in a pair of nice dark blue jeans, dress shoes, a black polo and black blazer, waiting for the five girls to finally be done getting ready.

"Sooooooo, how long have we been waiting?" Tala groaned, banging his head on the wall.

"About an hour now." Max sighed, looking at his watch.

"Oh. My. God." Tala growled, banging his head with each word. "Can they be done already?"

"Shut up Tala. Hil and Riah finally let us go." Julia snapped as she walked down the hall. The banging of Tala's head immediately stopped and the only sound in the hall was Mariah and Hilary's heels clicking as they walked.

"What the-" Tala gaped openly.

"Tala, shut your trap now before I take one of Hilary's heels and cut your throat open with it." Julia narrowed her eyes.

Tala gulped and shut his mouth tightly as Ray sighed and shook his head at his friends' un-gentlemenly response.

"You look lovely ladies." Max tipped his head. "Shall we head out?"

"Thank you Maxie." Hilary smiled. "At least someone knows how to compliment a girl."

Ray chuckled as he offered Mariah arm. "Hey, we aren't all bad. Ladies?"

Mariah beamed and grabbed his left arm.

Hilary rolled her eyes at Tyson's jaw-dropping expression, but ignored them and she and Marium took Max's arms as they followed the others outside.

Kat bit her lip as she walked behind the other girls in her flats. She noticed Kai leaning up against the wall, looking every bit dark and handsome, with his eyes closed. As she started to walk past him, following everyone else out, his amethyst eyes opened and he nodded.

"You look beautiful Kat." He said as he pushed himself off the wall and looked down at her, a soft look in his eyes.

A smile wormed it way onto her face as she blushed. "T-Thank you Kai. Y-You look nice too." She stuttered out, her heart flipping over in her chest at the way he was looking at her. The girl's words were floating around in her head, making her think twice about what he was thinking in the moment.

Kai nodded. "Thank you." He then offered his arm and it took a moment for Kat to slowly wrap her arms around his. As her hands glided over his arm, she really felt his muscles and she had to bite her lip again to keep her inner girly-girl in check.

Kai glanced down at her as they followed their friends out of the dormitory and to the student union, where the dance was going to be. She was getting looks from all the guys as they walked across campus and she was unconsciously hugging his arm tighter in her embarrassment. He placed a hand on hers reassuringly as they walked into the building and he felt her relax against him in response.

As they walked into the ballroom, music thumping and everyone having fun, Kat tensed up again. She had never been to a party before. The formal ones her brother took her to, didn't count. This was an actually party, with kids her own age and loud music.

"Easy Kit-Kat." Kai whispered as her grip on his arm tightened painfully. "You're ok. Just stick with me alright?"

Kat was too nervous to even think about picking apart that statement or the sudden nickname, so she just nodded. "O-Ok." Kai pulled her into the middle of the dancing group where their friends were.

The music slowed down and Kai pulled her in close, their noses brushing as she looked up at him. She blushed and looked down, watching him place his hands on her waist as he started moving to the slow beat. She slowly picked her hands up and placed them hesitantly on his shoulders, gradually flattening them against his blazer.

The seconds ticked by and slowly Kat relaxed in his arms as she rested her head on his shoulder, her nose brushing against his throat. She couldn't understand his sudden need to be close to her. She wasn't anything special and sure she had gotten closer to everyone throughout the week, but not Kai. There seemed to be this barrier between them, some kind of tension in the air when they were together. On one hand she felt safe and happy near him, but at the same time she was nervous and jittery. Was this what it felt like to have a 'connection' as the girls put it. She didn't know. Never had that kind of 'relationship' with anyone before. Her brother's friends were all at least 4 years older then her and she always classified them as more of honorary brothers and sisters, nothing romantic. And her few friends growing up were all girls.

Kai closed his eyes as he moved instinctively to the music, the girl secure in his arms. He had no idea what drew him to her, but he was not going to fight it, or question it.

Suddenly Kai started burning up like the temperature of the room was increasing to unbearable heights.

Kat gasped and took a step back as her hand started burning. Her eyes went wide as saucers as blue flames started arching from Kai's body.

Kai stood there wide eyed as Kat jumped back from him, holding her hand, her face scrunched up in pain. He cursed in his head, closing his eyes, trying to rein in his aura.

"Kai!" Julia and Tala were at his side, being the only ones able to withstand his intense flames.

"Easy Kai. Breathe, remember?" Tala said calmly, Kai's blue flames melting the inch thick icy armor he had encased his body in. He had to constantly rebuilt the armor, but he wouldn't move from his best friend's side.

Kai nodded, trying to rein in his power as Julia used her red flames to block his from hurting others.

Kat hissed, looking down at her hands which were bright red and already peeling.

"Come here Kat." Emily said, walking up to her. "Hold your hands still." She held her hands above hers, as they glowed blue. Water started to surround her hands and it too started glowing. She winced as she felt the water work it's magic.

"Katy!" Kat looked over her shoulder, seeing Tyler make a bee-line for her through the crowd. "Are you ok?" He asked, watching at Emily healed her. She nodded dumbly and he turned to see Tala and Julia try and control Kai. "Guys, step back. I got him."

Tala and Julia hesitated, but as Tyler held out his hand, one metal wire spun out and started wrapping around Kai's right arm, moving across his chest and down his torso, causing his aura to shut down completely.

Kai sighed, feeling his aura trapped under the wire, fighting to get out. He caught Tala and Julia's eye and nodded. They nodded back and left his side, going to where everyone was standing around Kat. He winced as a painful feeling struck his heart. He couldn't believe he hurt her. What did he do?

* * *

So this is the third and last chapter to be re-written. I kept most of this chapter the same except the ending. I decided to bring in his unstable aura earlier then I originally planned, especially as I want to hold off on any real Kat/Kai romance until later on.


	4. Chapter 4

So has anyone been wondering exactly who Kat's all powerful brother is? Well, if you have, you'll find out in this chapter.

HUGE shout out to **Zadien** thanks again for the advice and I'm glad it's turned out better. I like it a lot more now :)

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Emerald orbs blinked open as sunlight shined through the window, signaling the rising sun. Kat blinked her eyes rapidly, trying to get rid of the sleepiness that held onto the shining orbs with a vengeance. Kat rolled over and pushed herself upright, wincing as her hands protested the pressure.

"Oww…" She groaned, holding her hands out.

"Hey Kat, how are you doing?"

Kat looked over her shoulder. Julia smiled softly and walked over to her with an ice pack. "Thanks Jules." The cooling nature of the pack was exactly what she needed.

"No problem." Julia smiled and she nodded her head, indicating the other side of the bed. "Your brother stayed the night by the way."

Kat turned all the way around, seeing her brother still in his clothes on top of the sheets, half covered in a blanket, one of his arms across his eyes, unconsciously keeping the sun out of his eyes. She smiled. "He was always a bit over protective of me."

"It's sweet Kat." Julia giggled, but then it dropped off. "You know Kai didn't mean to hurt you right?"

Kat nodded. "I do, but what happened?"

Julia sighed. "Lately he's having trouble controlling his aura. It's suddenly tripled in strength and it's taken him by surprise. It'll take a bit for him to get used to it and control it again." Julia bit her lip. "He feels really bad about it Kat. He never wanted to hurt you."

Kat looked down. "I know that. I don't blame him."

Julia nodded. "Good. I'm going to get ready, you should wake him up." She gestured to Tyler.

"Hey Ty, wake up sleepy head." Kat shook his shoulder as Julia went into the bathroom.

Tyler moaned and rolled over, burying his face into a pillow. "Five more minutes."

"No…come on Ty. You have to get ready for classes too." Kat giggled.

Tyler grumbled, pushing himself to his hands and knees. "I just graduated two years ago and here I am, going back to school." He looked over at her, running his eyes up and down her body and zeroing in on her healed temple. "How are you feeling?"

"Hands hurt a bit, but other then that, I'm fine." Kat reassured him.

Tyler nodded as he got up and rounded around the bed. "Good. I made a promise Katy. I'm here. Whatever you need."

Kat smiled as he kissed her hair. "Thanks Ty. Now we both need to get ready for classes."

"Agreed. I'll see you later." Tyler nodded as he slipped out of the room.

Kat sighed and got up, pulling clothes out of the chest of drawers as she got ready to take a shower. As she finished getting her backpack ready, Julia came out of the shower, letting Kat use it.

After both of them were ready for the day, they filed out of the room and down the hall.

"Sounds like everyone already left." Julia mussed as their floor was indeed very quite.

"Hurry Kai! We're going to be late!"

A door slammed open and Tala just narrowly missed running Julia over in his haste.

"Shit! Sorry Jules!" Tala apologized. "Are you ok?, seriously didn't see you."

"You're just lucky you didn't hit me." Julia rolled her eyes. "Come on. We will be late if we stop and talk and Dr Tate will have our heads if we are late for Advanced Genetics."

Tala smirked. "Agreed." Then he looked over his shoulder quickly as Julia disappeared around the corner. "You look better Kitty." He smiled before he too disappeared.

Kat smiled softly before Kai emerged and locked the door to their room. "Hey Kai." She bit her lip.

Kai froze at the sound of her voice and slowly turned around to look at her, expecting fear on her face, but just got the usual nervousness from her shy nature. He started walking past her, not knowing what to say, when he felt her grab his sleeve.

"I-ummmmm…." Kat quickly let go, suddenly very embarrassed. Why the hell did she just latch onto him like that. "I k-now you d-did-dn't mean to hurt me." She rushed out as Kai froze from her touch. "I forgive you." She whispered, stepping back from him, unsure what else to say.

Kai bit his lip, keeping his emotions in check. Her words tug at his very soul. All night he had been worried about her reaction to him burning her. His worst nightmare was her running away from him in fear and wanting nothing to do with him. He didn't know why, but his need to be near her was consuming him and he never felt an attachment this strong including admitting his close friendship to Julia, Ray and Tala. He turned around to face her and saw her looking down at her feet, her hands grasped together in front of her. He took a step towards her and held his hand up, reaching for her face. He hesitated and dropped it, balling it into a fist at his side. "Thank you." He finally whispered, looking down.

Kat's head snapped up, looking at him as he expressed more vulnerability then she thought was possible for him. "Y-Your welcome." She replied simply. In that moment it was as if a section of that barrier disappeared between them. Kat felt more at ease with him, having seen a side of him he never showed to anyone.

Kai 'felt' Kat relax as she replied. He looked up, noting her more relaxed body language; relaxed shoulders, hands at her side now instead of in front of her and she was now looking at him in the eye. He gave her a small smile. "We should go to class now."

Kat nodded, looking down at her phone. "Wow, yea, we should get going." As they reached her classroom, they exchanged small smiles and Kat felt content that she had finally connected on some level with the friend furthest away from her.

"Hey Kat, you look better." Mariah smiled as Kat walked down to her desk.

"Thanks. I feel much better." Kat smiled as she brought her head back from her moment with Kai. "My hands ached this morning when I first woke up, but since then, all the pain has vanished."

Marium nodded. "Normal. You shouldn't experience anything else, especially since Ms York healed you. She's one of the best around."

"Thank you Marium." Emily smiled as she walked in and started class. "Good to see you on your own two feet Kat."

"Thank you Ms York." Kat thanked. Although Emily and Mystel had made the connection between her and her brother, Kat didn't feel close enough to her to call her Emily.

"No worries, now, onto the structure of the aura community and how it came into being." Emily started. "When the aura gene was first discovered 30 years ago, and people started coming out with their elemental abilities, it soon became apparent that we needed our own semblance of a ruling body. Like each country has it's own ambassador to other countries, we voted on ambassadors to represent the aura community to each country, plus the United Nations, and a head representative to oversee everything. Our head representative, Representative Ryu Granger, hails from Tokyo, Japan and is actually the grandfather of Ambassador Hiro Granger of Japan and a freshmen here, Tyson Granger, who some of you may know." Mariah, Marium and Kat exchanged surprise glances. "Some of our more famous ambassadors that have made strides in allowing us to live normal lives. Or as normal as they can be." Emily smirked as a few students laughed. "Some of them are Ambassador Oliver Boulanger of France who made it possible for Auras to be accepted into the arts, music and culinary worlds. He is still an ambassador at only 30 years old. Many of you may notice that the majority of our ruling body is still young. That's because as we discussed last week, a majority of Auras are under the age of 40, due to reacting with the Earth's atmosphere at the time. A unique mixture of the ozone's gases caused the aura gene to activate at an increased rate, creating something of an 'aura boom', comparable to the baby boomers of 1946-1964. Another famous ambassador is Ambassador Robert Jurgen of Germany who made it possible for the Aura Academies of the world to be built so that young Auras had a safe and judgment free place to learn about their gifts. But the most famous one of all, one that was just voted in to take over as the previous ambassador stepped down, and the youngest ambassador to ever be voted in, both human and auras, our ambassador, here in the UK." She paused, loving the suspense. "Ambassador Tyler Ivanov. The 21 year old older brother of our very own Katerina Ivanov." Kat blushed and bit her lip, looking down at her desk as she felt all the disbelieving stares.

"No way….." Marium whispered.

"Too cool!" Mariah smiled and everyone cheered as Kat looked up hesitantly. She was expecting bad mouthing and horrible teasing, but cheers? No…she wasn't expecting that. She had always been picked on for having a powerful brother back in the human schools. The kids thought it would be cool to tease her and make fun of her for her important brother as she was 'nothing'. So she definitely didn't expect everyone to smile and clap for her. As she made eye contact with Emily and she smiled and nodded at her, Kat realized that Emily knew exactly what was going to happen.

"Ambassador Ivanov of the United Kingdom has made huge strides in creating seamless ways for new auras to be brought into the community and under the protection of Representative Granger. At the age of 7 he had already been deemed the most powerful Aura to exist with his immunity to Blue Egyptian Water Lily Oil, aka anti-aure oil, the only thing that can nullify our elemental aura abilities if we are trapped within it. He now resides here at Aure Academy as an Aura Control professor. But he still acts as our ambassador, he just doesn't have to travel as much. He also had a huge part in creating equality for us in voting and civil rights when he was only ten years old." Emily concluded. As she started talking about the more grittier details of commanding initial respect in the world as a 'new race', Kat's thought drifted to her older brother and his influence over the Aura Community and she had to smile. He did so much for them and they would be no where without him.

* * *

"Your brother is the British Ambassador!" Mariah squealed in delight as they walked into the gymnasium. Kat groaned as she of course caught the attention of the entire gym class and like wildfire, everyone was talking about it and the entire school would probably know before lunch.

"Thanks Riah, just announce it to the school." Kat sighed.

"Come on, everyone thinks it's cool here. He's like a hero in our world Kat." Mariah grinned as she skipped to where Ray, Julia and Kai were talking. "Besides I've got a confession too." Kat raised an eyebrow as Mariah gave her a wary smile. "My brother is kind of the liaison to NSB, China's version of MI5."

"Wow, he's a spy?" Kat asked.

"Yea, Lee's pretty good at what he does." Ray chuckled. "But I never made the connection to your brother, probably because he was just voted in."

Kat blushed. "Yea, he doesn't like to throw his weight around either."

"Ok, another confession." Julia sighed, holding her hand up. "Remember our talk about my brother who graduated with Lee?" Kat nodded, remembering their moment of connection in the bathroom where they shared their pain over losing their parents. "He's kinda the Assistant to the Spanish Ambassador."

Kat's eyes bulged out of her sockets. "No way….." She whispered.

Julia grinned. "Yea, the Ambassador? Romero? He used to be apart of that circus I told you about before he got into politics. Took us under his wing and when Raul graduated, made him his assistant because he knew he could trust him."

"Wow." Kat smiled slowly. "Cool."

"Alright everyone, rope climbing day!" Mystel grinned as everyone groaned.

"I see what you mean Ray." Kat smiled as they lined up in front of the two ropes. "He likes rope climbing."

"Only more then air." Julia rolled her eyes.

"I think it's something about the height he likes." Ray shrugged. "Come on Kai, I'll race you." He smirked as he grabbed one of the ropes.

"Hands only?" Kai smirked back as he grabbed another one.

Ray laughed. "You know it."

Mystel chuckled. "Ready boys? 3, 2, 1. Go!"

Ray and Kai quickly started pulling themselves up the ropes, their legs dangling as they only used their hands.

"Wow, who knew rope climbing could be so sexy…" Mariah sighed. Julia rolled her eyes.

"Just because you're in love doesn't mean that we need to hear about it." Julia shook her head.

"You're just jealous cause Tala can't commit." Mariah smirked. Julia narrowed her eyes as Kat ignored them.

"Damn you Kai!" They heard Ray bark, laughing.

"Hn." Kai smirked as they made their way back down.

"Who wants to be next?" Mystel asked, turning around and looking over the group behind him. "Kat, Julia, you're up."

Kat bit her lip and nodded, stepping up as Kai and Ray touched down on the mats. It was slightly unnerving, but also strangely sexy that neither one of them was sweating even though they just climb up and down a height of 25 feet with only their hands.

"Good luck ladies." Ray smiled as he and Kai held out the ropes to the roommates.

"Thanks Ray." Julia smiled as she took the rope, not missing the moment Kai and Kat had when their hands brushed against each other as she took the rope from him.

Kat blushed and smiled shyly back up at him. "Th-Thanks."

Kai nodded, her smile filling him up with an emotion he thought he could no longer feel. Happiness. As he gave her the rope and walked away, he barely realized Ray and Mariah lightly flirting with each other. He was too absorbed in watching Kat as she and Julia started climbing the rope surprisingly fast.

"Wow Kat, you're pretty good at this." Julia smiled as she was about a foot ahead of her. "I didn't expect you to have so much arm strength."

"Comes from having an older brother." Kat laughed as she started to get even with Julia.

"I hear that." Julia laughed. "Though unfortunately for Raul, I took on that older brother role instead of him."

"You're so mean." Kat giggled as she started passing the other brunette. She felt so free with Julia, not a stuttering, shy mess. Was this what is was like to have a sister? It was the first time she shared a room with someone and lived with them like that.

"Hey, he kept nagging me about being older then I, so I got back at him." Julia shrugged. "And you stop distracting me! I'm winning this race."

"Race?" Kat raised an eyebrow. "No one said this was a race."

"Well I'm calling it now!" Julia laughed as she caught up and surged ahead.

"No you don't!"

Kat and Julia fought to get to the top and beat the other there. They kept going back and forth, one moment Kat was in the lead, then in the next second, Julia was beating her.

"Come on Kat! Julia!" Mariah cheered, laughing as they kept cursing each other out whenever the other was winning.

"Those two are too much." Ray chuckled. "They bicker like siblings."

"Yes!" Kat shouted, pumping a fist in the air. "I win!"

Julia grumbled and started her way back down. "Yea, yea. Good job Kat."

Kat beamed and made her way back down before letting go 6 feet from the ground and flipping backwards in the air, touching down softly on the mat, her hands in the air in triumph. "Woho!"

"Holy shit Kat, did you just flip off of the rope?" Mariah's eyes bulged out of their sockets as Kat laughed uneasily, blushing as she realized what she just did.

"Ummm, yea?"

"Damn, how?"

"Umm 10 years of gymnastics?" Kat smiled nervously.

"Damn Kat, you're full of surprises." Ray smiled as Kat looked down, twisting the toe of her shoe into the ground.

Julia and Mariah giggled while Mystel dismissed class as the bell rung.

* * *

"LUNCH TIME!" Tyson whooped as he ran ahead of Max and Kat, into the dining hall.

"I'm going to sit at the table Maxie." Kat raised an eyebrow as Hilary got Tyson ear in her hands as he started to argue with another student about them taking his food.

"K Kat, I'm going to grab some food quick." Max nodded and headed to the food as Kat sat at the currently empty table.

As she sat down, she rubbed the muscles in her forearms. They were starting to ache from the strain she put on them in gym class. She hadn't done gymnastics regularly in two years since her parents died, her muscles weren't in top form.

"You achy?"

Kat turned to see Tala sitting across from her as he took his backpack off. She smiled. "Yea, we did rope climbing today in gym and my muscles haven't seen that kind of strain in a few years."

"Mr Gorbachov loves his rope climbing." Tala chuckled. "Jules told me you beat her, didn't know you had it in you Kitty."

Kat blushed and glanced down. "Yea, not something I publicize."

"You're full of surprises."

Kat looked up to see Kai standing right besides her. When he felt her eyes on him, he looked down with a small smile on his face and Kat felt a bit more of that barrier come down. She felt them slowly becoming friends, finally. She was literally knocked out of her own head space as Mariah hopped into the seat besides her, accidentally knocking her elbow into Kat's sensitive upper arm, the muscles still protesting the workout. Kat hissed and it earned a slight chuckle from Kai.

"Sore aren't we?" Kai teased, the corner of his mouth twitching into a half smile, as he sat on her other side. "Think we went a little over board?"

Kat raised her eyebrow at the teasing, but shook her head. "No." Then she smiled slowly, turning to face Julia as she came over at sat down next to Tala, Ray following suit. "I won that fair and square. This pain is nothing, now that I have something to hold over Jules."

"Hell yea Kitty!" Tala cheered as she reached over the table to give him a high five.

"Hey, knock it off you two." Julia glared, elbowing him in the gut. She then flashed Kat a predatory and challenging smile. "Oh I'll get you one of these days."

"You're on Jules." Kat smirked back. "I'm ready." Yea, she definitely acted different with Julia. It was easy to play and tease with her. If this is what it was like to have a sister, then she wished she always had one.

"So Kat, heard Riah, Jules and I aren't the only ones with famous relatives." Tyson chuckled as he and Hilary joined them along with Max and Marium.

"Yea, Ty's not big on showing off and I always got teased for having a powerful brother so I never brought it up." Kat shrugged, looking down at her lap. Mariah took her hand in hers and smiled.

"We know how it is Kat." Mariah nodded reassuringly. "You're among friends." She laughed. "Of course we've been friends, but I was using the phrase figuratively, or whatever."

Marium rolled her eyes. "I think she gets it Riah."

"What Riah is trying to oh so elegantly say is that we were teased too." Tyson smiled. "Gramps has been in power for the past 30 years and even though he's the politically most powerful Aura on the planet, kids still thought it would be cool to tease me in the human school back home in Tokyo. It's hard for any non-realized Aura in the human schools after they go through testing for the active aura gene, but it's harder for those with powerful relatives."

"You aren't alone Kat." Julia reassured her new best friend.

"Thanks guys." Kat smiled.

* * *

Awww, seems as if Kat's finally connected to Kai and vice-versa. And we see that Kat isn't the only one with a powerful relative.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone, hope you like the changes I made and the new pace that has been set.

This chapter we'll be learning more about Aura's in general, Kat's feelings and someone from Kat's past comes back. And for some of you, you'll know who they are.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Kai growled as a ball of fire started bouncing off the walls, going faster and faster.

"And this is why we are in the Academy's fire proof training room." Tyler hummed. He moved to his right as the fire hit the wall where his head would have been and then finally burned out.

Julia put a hand over her mouth, containing her giggles. As no one was in danger, she found Kai's lack of control very funny at the moment.

Kai narrowed his eyes at Julia, but turned his back to her and mumbled profanities under his breath.

"Alright Kai." Tyler said, walking up to his student. "We are officially going back to basics. You had an amazing handle on your aura before it became stronger. But your aura has grown greatly in strength. Too much to just keep going like we have the past couple days. Time to go back to the time your ability manifested and learn to control it the way it is now instead of trying to catch up to it."

Julia practiced with her precision control and distance control as Tyler brought Kai to the middle of the room and had him sit down with his legs crossed.

"So basics." Tyler said as he walked around Kai, whose eyes were closed now. "For Fire Auras, basics is in the breath. Now, unlike the other elements, wood, plant and fire is alive. Wood less so then Plant or Fire, but it's Fire thats destructive if it runs rampant. So we need to backtrack to when you first learned about how your breath controls your fire."

Kai took a deep breath and let it out slowly, letting his body relax; his shoulders dropping, his head hanging slightly, his knees dropping to the floor. He concentrated on his breath in and out….in and out.

"Good." Tyler whispered, seeing him calm and in control. "Now turn your palms up to the ceiling, your hands on your knees." He nodded as Kai complied. "One small flame in each hand." He instructed as he continued to circle Kai.

As Kai let out his next breath, two small multi-shade blue flames appeared in his hands. The flames flickered and swirled in his hands with his breath. Every time he breathed in, the flame would grow slightly bigger, then when he released the breath it would shrink back down. Tyler nodded as he watched the flames respond to his breath. So far, so good. When Tyler told him to make the flames twice as big, Kai breathed in slowly and when he released, the flames grew in size.

They continued to do this exercise long after Julia was done and soon Kai was able to control flames 6 feet tall with his breath.

"Wow, look at him go." Tala whistled. Julia nodded, leaning against the glass overlooking Tyler and Kai. Tala placed his forearm against the glass, leaning over Julia to do so.

"Hey guys, how's he doing?" Ray asked as he jogged up the stairs to join them in the viewing room.

"Tyler's really gotten a handle on how to reach Kai." Julia nodded watching as Tyler pulled Kai up to his feet and started talking to him. Kai nodded and Tyler took a step back. Kai balled his hands up then flicked his wrists, opening his hands up at the same time. Blue flames erupted from his hands. Tyler nodded and started having him play around with size and shape. "They've decided to go back to basics and learn how to deal with the new strength like it's been there all along instead of trying to catch up to it."

Ray nodded. "Sounds like a plan, seems like it's working. He hasn't lost control yet."

"Tyler's really good at this. Not many people have gotten Kai like this. Not since Ozuma used to work here." Tala complimented.

"Doesn't he work at the Embassy in London now?" Julia asked, looking up into his icy blue eyes. Her heart was fluttering around in her chest at him being so close, but the feeling was settling nicely in her stomach and she moved closer underneath him.

"Yea, some high position now." Tala shrugged. "Not sure what."

They lapsed into a comfortable silence as they watched Kai create a wall of flames around him. It still amazed Julia to this day the capabilities of the aura body. As Fire Auras, both her and Kai's bodies were 100% fire proof. They could not be burned by their own fire, nor another's fire. And they had also created fire proof clothing for Fire Auras specifically that could resist the extra heat a Fire Aura could create. In comparison, Tala could stand in below freezing temperatures with no side-effects, Ray could withstand the greatest voltage from an electric shock and Max and Marium could breath under water. She pushed her shoulder into the glass and sighed, resting her temple against the cool glass. She just hoped Kai could rein in his new super-charged aura and stop being such a- such a-HIM. Julia grumbled, was she the only one to see how perfect Kai and Kat could be together? Kat would get him to open up a bit, while Kai would teach her to be more confident in her skin.

Tala raised an eyebrow as he heard her start to grumble. "Got something on you're mind Jules?"

Julia huffed, crossing her arms. "Am I the only one to see how perfect Kai and Kat could be together?"

Ray chuckled as Tala grinned. "Nope." Tala replied as he trailed a finger down her cheek, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Ray raised an eyebrow at the display and silently excused himself, leaving the pair alone.

"R-Really?" Julia stuttered, then cursing herself for sounding so weak.

Tala chuckled as he guided her other shoulder to the glass, having her face him completely. "Just like I know how good we could be together."

Julia's eyes widened at that. "Really? You, Tala Valkov, are ready to settle with one girl?" She couldn't believe what she was hearing. It sent electric tingles throughout her entire body, don't get her wrong, but she never thought that he would finally commit and settle.

Tala gave her a half smile that sent her heart reeling. "Only with you." He leaned in and slowly pressed his lips to hers. He felt her smile into the kiss and reach up, her fingertips dancing across his jaw-line, sending spikes of pleasure throughout his body. As he pressed his body up against hers and tangled his fingers into her hair he knew. She was his one and only. Sure they fought like cats and dogs sometimes, they were Fire and Ice of course, but he wouldn't have it any other way. She grounded him. She, and she alone, made him stop and stare and not look at anyone else. She made him want to stop his player persona and be who he really was. Someone who wanted to be with one women the rest of his life, have kids with and grow old with.

Julia grinned as he pulled back. She cupped his cheek in her hand. "Sounds good to me Tal."

* * *

Kat pouted as she rolled the Liquid Aura Orb around in her hands again. Max and Mariah were practicing in the training rooms with the other students as Kat sat in an observation room, overlooking the Earth/Crystal training room.

The Liquid Aura was just that, liquid. That at least reassured her that she did indeed posses an active aura gene, even though she didn't think so. But what had she learned over the past week and a half? She learned that she sucked at being an Aura. Every time she tried to channel the power inside of her, into the orb….nothing. The liquid quivered as if it was trying to take shape, but nothing happened.

She rolled her eyes and placed it on the couch, walking over to the glass. She leaned her shoulder into the glass, looking down as Mariah was joined by Hilary. It was training day at the academy and Brooklyn and Tyler were running around the academy, tending to other students. Some of the new, young auras' powers were going haywire, so for the most part, they were allowing the older students free reign to train. As it was, Tyler and Brooklyn were the only aura control professors and they were splitting the 450 student population between the two of them. That often caused them to have to be in 3 different classrooms each period.

Kat smiled lightly. She was thankful she didn't have that job. Let alone the fact that her aura hadn't manifested yet, she wasn't sure that she would be able to teach others about their auras. She couldn't relate to them like that. Not yet anyway.

She watched as Mariah and Hilary had a mock fight, wishing that she didn't feel like such an outsider sometimes. Her friends didn't push the issue, but she saw it on their faces sometimes. It was unheard of for an aura to not manifest their powers by the time they were 16, or a sophomore. But here she was, a junior and not one hint of her aura manifesting. Here she was, surrounded by amazing people with amazing abilities, but she had nothing. She only got the fear, rejection, and teasing part of being a minority in the world.

Kat sighed, grinding her head into the glass as Mariah knocked Hilary off her feet.

"Hey you ok?"

Kat bolted up right, turning around to see Marium joining her. Marium smiled softly, seeing the silver orb on the couch, quickly figuring out what she was doing here. "H-Hey Mar." Kat smiled weakly.

"You have to stop beating yourself up for this Kat." Marium said softly as she walked up to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You have it within you Kat. You just need to give it time and stop denying that you are an Aura. It's in your blood." Marium smiled. "More then others actually. Just because your brother figured out his aura early in life doesn't mean that you're the same. No one's the same as their siblings." Marium grimaced. "My poor brother didn't get an active aura gene. He and I had a very different childhood growing up just because of one gene. He's going to high school right now in Tokyo in a human school. He's 3 years younger then I am and has always been compared to me and vice-versa. I'm just trying to say that because your brother's a prodigy doesn't mean that you should expect the same out of yourself. You are your own person. You are special in your own right. You are such a kind and beautiful person Kat. Don't forget that ok?" Then she smiled widely. "Maybe your aura hasn't manifested because it's too good to be seen yet, uh? Maybe it's rare like your brothers and wants to keep the suspense up, ok?"

Kat giggled, feeling relieved. Marium was right. No need to rush it. It will come. And maybe it was something rare and awesome. "Thanks Mar. It means a lot."

* * *

Ray shoved his hands in his pockets and walked the halls of the academy in silence. He winced as the fabric of the jean pocket dug into a scrap on the back of his hand. He took it out and gently grazed the scrap with his thumb. He got it training with the other Lightning Auras and it would heal within the hour. The aura body's healing capabilities were incredible, Ray mused to himself as he came upon the Earth/Crystal training room.

"Come on Kat, lunch time."

Ray looked up in time to see Marium walking out of the door that led to the observation room, Kat following her. "Hey girls."

"Oh hey Ray." Marium smiled. "Hil and Riah are about to walk out, we're all going to lunch."

Ray nodded. "Cool, I'll join you guys."

"Haha, that was awesome." Mariah laughed as she opened the door to the training room, walking out.

Hilary moaned, holding her shoulder as she followed her best friend. "Sure, for you maybe, but my shoulder is going to ache all day and maybe even tomorrow."

Mariah shrugged. "Hey, now you know what you need to work on." She looked over her shoulder and her smile brightened. "Ray!" She weaved through her friends to get to him.

"Hey Riah." Ray grinned, always happy that she was always so excited to see him. She leaned up and pressed her lips to his quickly and then molded herself to his side. Ray wrapped an arm around her and held her close, pressing a kiss into her hair.

"Where's Kai, Tal and Jules?" Marium asked as they headed to the dining hall.

"Tala and Julia are having a moment if you get my meaning." Ray smirked as Mariah squealed.

"No way! FINALLY!" Mariah cried out in joy.

Ray chuckled as Hilary and Marium smiled. Kat gave a half smile, happy for her new best friend and roommate. "And Kai is with Tyler. He's doing pretty well too. They decided to go back to basics and it's working a lot better."

"Good, hopefully we won't have to duck anymore around him." Tyson chuckled as he rounded a corner with Max, joining them.

Hilary scoffed as Marium grabbed Max's hand, exchanging kisses. "Like you're any better Tyse. Until last year we were dodging mini-tornados."

Kat giggled as Tyson groaned. "Really Hils? Kat didn't need to know that."

Max chuckled. "She should know what she's getting into if she's going to be friends with you Tyse." He winked at Kat, making her laugh more.

"Come on guys….I don't do that anymore…" Tyson groaned.

"I'd hope not." Kai snorted as he suddenly appeared in the middle of the group. Tyson squealed as everyone rolled their eyes. Kat gave Kai a gentle smile, pushing past her shy nature to connect to the boy.

"Ray says you're doing better now." Kat said softly from his side.

Kai nodded. "Your brother does have a way of explaining things." He left it at that and Kat nodded, looking ahead as Tala and Julia joined them.

As they walked into the dining hall, a procession was walking in from the other side, heading to the private room off the main room, reserved for dignitaries.

"I wonder who has come to visit now?" Hilary questioned as the group watched the procession of 10 people file down the dining hall to their room.

Kat narrowed her eyes as the procession passed them. She recognized the Irish Ambassador. He was a nice guy in his thirties, always spoke to her as if she was an adult when they saw each other in formal gatherings. Tyler knew him well and worked with him all the time as the UK and Ireland made up the British Isles. Her eyes scanned over the crowd surrounding him and recognized his two personal body guards, former Irish Special Forces, his Assistant and the Prime Minister of the UK and his two bodyguards. Also along with them was Headmaster Dickenson and Tyler. Tyler smiled at them as he passed them and suddenly Kat was engulfed in a hug.

"Kitty." Someone whispered into her ear. Kat blinked her eyes wide open until the voice and the navy blue hair in her face registered.

"M-Meg?"

Megan Masefield grinned as she pulled away from her good friend, her dark burgundy eyes sparkling. "How have you been Kat? Ty told me that I would see you here."

"Ummm good, thanks, what are you doing here?" Kat shook her head, getting over her shock.

"G2 is supplying extra security for the Ambassador so naturally they chose me for the job." Megan shrugged. "Liaison to the Aura Community and all."

Kat grinned. "Well I'm glad that you came. I've missed you." She turned to her shocked friends and she blushed lightly as she met Kai's curious gaze. "Everyone this is one of my friends growing up, Megan Masefield, she's our liaison to the Irish National Intelligence Agency, G2. Megan, my friends." As her friends introduced each other to Megan, Kat couldn't break her gaze away from Kai.

"Well, I should go for now everyone." Megan said as from the corner of her eye she saw her charge almost walking out of eyesight. "I'll see if I can get a minute tonight to catch up with you Kat." She smiled.

Kat broke her gaze from Kai as she touched her shoulder. "Sure thing Meg." Kat nodded. "Tonight then."

Megan waved as she walked away, catching up to her charge in what seemed like a few strides.

"So you've known Megan since you were kids?" Julia decided to ask first as they made their way to the table.

Kat nodded. "She's four years older then me, but we met at a conference Ty had in Dublin. Her father was the Minister of Defense before he stepped down, so she got dragged everywhere too. We bonded during a weeklong conference when I was 4 and have been friends since."

"Thats so cool." Mariah smiled. "We've finally met a friend of yours."

Kat blushed. "Not too many of them, so don't feel too bad. Plus they're all pretty busy now a days."

Hilary giggled. "Has Megan been a super spy long?"

Kat laughed, her blush disappearing slowly. It was steadily getting easier to talk to them all without stuttering and looking at the ground. "She'll appreciate the super spy comment. And not too long. She graduated from here a year after Ty and went straight into G2. Then naturally, as the only Aura in their ranks, she became the liaison and she's been there for just over a year now."

"So does she know Mr Kingston, Dr Saien and the others?" Max asked.

Kat nodded. "Yup. Mattie, Chief, Mr Gorbachov, Ms York, Brook, Meg and Ty all went here together. Along with a bunch of other now important people, including my other friend Rose. Ty went here the longest though, since he was five."

"Now important people? Like who?" Ray asked, curious.

Kat shrugged. "The German Ambassador, Robert. The Italian Ambassador, Enrique. Rose, who's the liaison to DRCI, French Intelligence. Johnny, liaison to MI5 and two UK Special Forces Soldiers, Miguel and Garland. Meg and Rose might have even known your two brothers." She motioned to Julia and Mariah. "A bunch of other people who I can't remember now. Oh and his assistant now, Ozuma."

"Ozuma?" Tala asked as Kai's eyes widened.

"Ummm yea?" Kat asked weakly, not sure what they were getting at. "Ozuma Akyima. I think he taught here before?"

"He did." Kai nodded.

"He was our Aura Control professor before he went to work for the embassy. Didn't know he worked right under your brother." Julia whistled. "Small world."

Kat nodded. "Wow, yea. I guess it has to be when you're talking about the aura population, huh?"

Mariah giggled. "Guess so."

"So I guess the London Academy has produced a lot of very powerful auras." Tyson mussed.

Kat nodded. "Ty did say that a lot more people come here because this Academy is the first and the best, although I do know that Spence and Bry graduated from the Moscow Academy."

"And they are?" Marium asked, lost.

"Oh, sorry." Kat blushed. "Spence is the Russian Ambassador and Bry's his assistant."

"Damn girl, how many powerful people are you on a first name basis with?!" Mariah squealed.

"U-Ummmm, I don't know?" Kat stuttered, looking down, feeling embarrassed. "Tyson, did your brother go here? Or Beijing?" She asked the blunette to get the focus off of her.

"Here actually." Tyson babbled on easy enough. "Actually." Tyson tipped his head, remembering something. "I think he went here with the current French Ambassador."

"Oli?" Kat asked, sitting up right, eyes wide.

"Again I ask! How many powerful people are you on a first name basis with?!" Mariah shouted.

* * *

So does anyone recognize Megan from the Bloodlines? To make it clear now, she is NOT Tyson's long lost twin, not in this one.

Stay tuned for the next chapter! :)


End file.
